One rehearsal space, two monsters
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: An old story of mine...it's about the situation between to monsters sharing one tiny rehearsal space , hope you likey
1. Chapter 1 Phantom and the spirit

**_BOOM! 'LOUD SOUND EFECT'_**

LOL anyway I'm back ya'll with a new fanfic! Of course this one is again about Operetta, I just can't help my self she's ma fav! Anyway but theres something different with this one, Its Operetta and Johnny!

**_(throws sparkles everywhere)_**

I do ship these guys, (Their so cute) Joperetta anyone? Jennifer 'not saying last name' on youtube came up with that.

Oh and Skater ghouls may or may not come out still deciding. ENJOY!

**(Leaves the room like she owns the place) **

* * *

**Operetta walked into the rehersal space, and there sat on the leather couch in the corner was Johnny, again. The both of them had decided to share the space, for the first couple of days things were akward, she did her thing, he did his. But after a week or so, the both had got used to each other, but the only monstes who could touch spirts were Ghosts (Cause their kinda the same thing) and Phantoms. So Johnny wasn't that bothered by her, she was the only one who would talk to him without fainting, even Spectra didn't wanna mess with the spirt. **

**Operetta picked up her electric guitar and sat next to Johnny, he grinned as she plucked the chords. After listening to her strum her guitar for about twenty minutes, he got up and started to mess about with his violin. Operetta placed her guitar on the sofa then stood up, she walked towards him snatching the violin from his transparent hands. "Hey 'Retta that's not funny!"Exclaimed the spirt as she held the violin in the air, "I think you forgot I'm taller than you," Johnny Smirked, he reached for his violin that she was holding in air, everytime he moved forward she'd back up a step, she gave a playfull smile as he stepped forward one more step making her fall onto the leather couch, he laughed for a sec then held out his hand expecting her to give it back. "Sorry Johnny I ain't givin' it back till ya' let me play" She debated. Johnny raised an eye brow, Operetta still sat on the couch teasing him as she held the violin in the air, "No way ghoul give it, you never let me play your guitars so why should you get to play my violin?" He replied as the diva held onto the violin as if her unlife counted on it. Johnny looked into her crystal blue eyes, then picked up her guitar from the seat next to her. Operetta's playfull teasing weakend as the spirt plucked each string, she got up trowing the violin on the sofa, then stormed over to Johnny. "T'ain't funny, give it!" She yelled trying to grab the guitar but failing. Johnny just looked at the ghoul ,who was still trying to grab her black and red guitar ,and laughed. The ghoul was getting very mad very quick, "Johnny give me it, I put your violin down!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Johnny sighed knowing that he'd have to give up, but he didn't want to. "Johnny!" She yelled once more this time giggling at the end. He knew she wasn't that mad at him anymore, but he also knew is that if he didn't give her it back she would explode like a volcano. He handed her the instument making her wonder why he gave it back so early. She put he guitar on its stand and strolled over to the leather couch, then sat down. "Humm usually ya' don't give up so easy, what's up?" Wondered the young Phantom. Johnny grinned then moved his violin off of the couch, put it on the table, then sat next to her. "Well If I didn't you'd trow a tantrum, so what was my other choice," He grinned, as she raised an eye brow. "Erm what's that supossed to mean!" She shouted,trying not to lose her temper. "Calm down 'retta can't ya' take a joke," Operetta looked at Johnny unhappy again, but still knew he was just joking. A sly smile came upon her face , Operetta stood up and walked over to a pile of song sheets, then picked out a song she was working on. The ghoul made her way over to a piano in the room and placed the song sheet on its holder. She played each key ever so gently trying not to sing because of what her voice would do to Johnny. She did wish she could sing in front of other monsters, but of course that's a short price to pay for being the Phantom of the Opera's daughter, her song sounded fangtastic to him, but to her it wasn't the same without lyrics. She grabbed the sheet and trew it on the floor, she held her head in her hands, with her elbows touching the piano keys. Johnny walked over to her, then sat down on the bench with her. She looked up from the piano and saw Johnny playing a couple of keys, she put her head back down a pretended like he wasn't there sat next to her. "Hello Operetta, anybody home?!" He smirked as he playfull pushed her shoulder. Operetta stood up still ignoring Johnny, then picked up the sheet and trew it in the trash can. He stood up as Operetta sat down but this time on the couch, Johnny walked over to the trash can and picked up the song sheet. Operetta laid on the leather couch watching Johnny look at her sheet music, "I don't know why ya' bother looking at that junk Johnny its worthless, well ta' me anyway," She sighed. He put the sheet back on the stack of the other sheet music, Johnny sat down with Operetta, with both their backs on chair arms so they were facing each other. "Why's it 'worthless'? you usually never trow your music away," Asked the very confused spirt. She shook her head and just caried on ignoring him, "C'mon 'retta tell me whats up," He smiled. She again ignored him , then started to play with one of her dice earrings. The spirt was getting kinda annoyed at her, but how could he, it wasn't her fault... **

* * *

O.M.G guys second chapter coming soon... or maybe now dunno?


	2. Chapter 2 Midnight in the cattacombs

**Hey guys so I'v been mis-spelling spirit, I thought it was spirt oops ok bye!**

* * *

_**Thursday Feb 13th 2:00 PM school's out **_

**One day before valetines day**

**The red head tossed her books into the coffin shaped locker, when a mint green ghoul approached her with a valentines day note. "How cute is billy!" Smiled Scarah as she held the note in front of Operetta, she raised an eye brow then watched Scarah prance around the room. The phantom didn't look too impressed, "So 'retta have you got a valentine yet?" She asked looking nervous at the question she just asked, "Nah no one's asked me, besides whats the big deal wit' havin' a valentine?" Operetta replied with a more calmer response than Scarah expected. "Well... I don't know about you but... if I didn't have a valentine... I guess I'd feel left out," Scarah mumbled. Operetta took a deep breath and strolled off down the howlway, going towards were the cattacombs were. "Ok then we'll talk later!" She yelled down the howlway. Operetta couldn't think about having a valentine, her father didn't want her dating yet, well that's not exactly what he said, the actual conversation was.. **

**"Daddy I'm goin'!" His daugter shouted as her father flustered down stairs. **

**"Oh urm with who?" He wondered as a his daugter raised an eye brow, **

**"What do ya' mean by that daddy?" she muttered. **

**"Urm are you meeting up with Scarah or Toralei, hopefully not a boy.." He muttered back. **

**"Scarah , Robecca and Toralei, and not with a boy," Smiled Operetta. **

**"OK as long as its not a boy," **

**She knew he had good intentions but come on can't a ghoul have a little freedom! Her heels clicked down the steps of the cattacombs, she opened the door to the rehearsal space, but this time no Johnny, she placed her bag onto a table in the corner of the room and laid on the leather couch. Her mind went blank because she didn't have Johnny to talk to her, or to make music with. She gently closed her eyes drifting off to a deep sleep. Her mind was on one thing, Johnny. Why wasn't he there? was the last time too akward? Those questions were the two out of many. No way of telling if the reason she missed him was about them being friends, or more than friends. It was the fear of being more than friends that stopped her from wanting cough up the truth, the feelings that built up inside of her made her wanna cry or break something. She'd never really had a real boyfriend, but everyone she knew had known everything there is to know about relationships. What did she know, well...NOTHING! Her heart was in the right place just not her mind, she got even more nervous the more she thought about it. **

**She spent half the night laid in the rehearsal space, valentines day stuck in her head. Scarah had a valentine, but she didn't. Even though she told Scarah it was no big deal, but it was. **

**The usual thing she'd do in the rehearsal room was sing,write songs or play piano. Her voice, the things it did to monsters, wasn't much of a spirit booster. She worried about him seeing her scar, what would he think? **

**Even though the mask covered most of her scar, he'd seen it on her shoulder and her neck. So she didn't know what he already thought, she wasn't a million percent happy with her self. It wasn't like she had brothers and sisters who had the same problem, she had no one to understand her. Even though her ghoulfriends tried to understand they just didn't. **

**Love wasn't exactly in the air for her, valentines day was usually spent with Scarah, the two of them would watch horror bovies until the sun came up. But now that Scarah had a boyfriend that had changed. The only thing that gave her the least bit of reminding of Johnny was his leather jacket on the piano bench, which was a sign that he'd been there already. **

* * *

_**12:00 AM **_

**Even at midnight she was still there, still asleep, but not for long as foot steps moved towards the closed door. The door slowly opened as a spirit floated over to the piano bench. She sat up, yawning, "Johnny what ya' doin' here so late," Moaned Operetta has she fixed the buttons on her flannel shirt. He put on his jacket, "I think the real question is why are you here this late," He chuckled, turning to look at her. Along with the out of place buttons, her mask was gone. She felt her face, then looked at the floor, she searched the floor for the mask, but nothing. "What are you looking for?" Johnny asked, she got on her hands and knees to look for it, she felt underneath the couch, but still no. "No seriously 'retta what are you looking for?" He asked once more. She stopped looking and sat on the floor, "Ugg it doesn't matter!" She grumbled, covering up her scar with her hair. He raised an eye brow walking towards her, "Obviously it does matter, I mean you look really upset," Johnny butted in. She carried on trying to cover the scar, as he strolled over to her, then sat next to her. "Yea and I'm serious, it doesn't matter," Operetta grumbled. The room went quiet, Operetta held her head in her hands, he didn't know it was to cover the scar. "Why have you been so down lately? Its like every time I'm with you your upset or angry, sometimes both!" Commented the spirit. She dared move, if she did he'd see the scar, "You don't get it! Do you, I'm not normal!" She yelled, "Since when was being normal a good thing?" He replied. **

**'He doesn't understand! why do boys have to be so nosey!' **

**He tapped her shoulder as she started to sniffle, "Hey 'retta are you okay?" Johnny softly asked, she dried her eyes on her shirt, then looked at him. Her hair moved and the scar was uncovered. "Wait is this about your scar?" He wondered moving closer to her. Operetta looked down then back up, "Is it as bad as I think it is?" Muttered the nervous ghoul. "Well if you mean your scar, then no, why how bad did you think it was?" Was the reply she got back. "Really bad," She admitted. Her heart was pounding at the speed of light, all Johnny did was kiss her on the cheek and said, "Don't worry your beautiful just the way you are.." **

* * *

_**O.K guys theres the second chapter hope you liked it, if you did reviews are welcomed here! I love writing this, just love IT! **_


	3. Chapter 3 At home phantom

Hi guys hope you like it so far and thank you for all the lovely reviews, ya know who ya are, thanks again!

* * *

10:00AM

Valentines day

**_Operetta's diary_**.

**_V_**_alentines day the day when you can celebrate your true love, with your true love. Unless your me! I'm spending valentines day in bed listening to Terror Swift songs, _

**_Reasons why I'm at home and not at school.._**

**_1. School sucks! _**

**_2. find my mask_**

**_3. VALENTINES DAY , JUST VALENTINES DAY _**

_Oh why did I have to be a Phantom! It makes everything 20% worst, not 20% cooler. Why does valentines day have to be my friday the 13th, Yesterday I saw a white cat! (Black cats are good luck to monsters, white cats not so much...) Why couldn't I have been born a normie, there'd be no scar, no secrets, no nothing, my life would be perfect! No worries no trouble, just me being my normie self! _

* * *

**Operetta threw a pillow at her mirror, then tossed the diary at the same mirror, cracking it. "Urg more bad luck!" She moaned picking up the pieces of the broken glass.**

**1:00 PM**

_**Bwoop Bwoop, **_

**Operetta then put the pieces on her side table, she picked up the phone and checked the message. **

* * *

_Scarah__:_

_Hey ghoul how cum u not here? , txt me back, TTYLXOX_

* * *

**She placed the Icoffin onto the same table then got back into bed, burring her self in her musical note cover. She stared at the phone, wondering if she should have text'd back, **

_**Bwoop Bwoop **_

_**She picked up the phone once more, then clicked onto the missed calls list, it was an unknown number. She called the number back, nobody answered. **_

_**Bwoop Bwoop **_

* * *

_Scarah: _

_Hey jus' thought I'd tell you that I think Johnny's lookin' for ya', is something going on between you two? _

* * *

**Could it be, was the unknown number Johnny? She clicked the messaging app then text'd this unknown caller, **

* * *

_Operetta:_

_Do I know you? _

_Do you go to MonsterHigh? _

_If you do, how do I know you? _

_Wait! Who are you? _

_'retta _

* * *

**She watched the phone like a hawk, wanting this monster to reply to her messages. Then...**

_**Bwoop, Bwoop **_

* * *

_Unknown:_

_1. Do I know you? _

_Answer: Yes, you do  
_

_ 1. Do you go to MonsterHigh? _

_Answer:Yes, of course I do_

_3. If you do, how do I know you? _

_Answer:We're friends (Or least I hope we're still friends) _

_4. Who are you? _

_Answer: Wow you haven't worked it out yet? _

_It's Johnny, Johnny Spirit. _

* * *

**She stared at the screen, wondering why Johnny text'd her, Of course she was gonna text him back. **

* * *

_Operetta: _

_Oh, hey how did you get my number? Not that it's a problem, but yea... _

* * *

_Unknown: _

_I was worried about you so... I asked Scarah for your number, so I could see what was wrong. If that's cool..._

* * *

**'He's worried about me? Woh!' She thought making Johnny wait for a reply.**

* * *

_Operetta: _

_It's cool, actually its sweet, and there's nothing wrong, but I haven't found my mask yet, so I'm not going to school. _

* * *

_Unknown: _

_Oh but.. What about last nights chat? _

* * *

_Operetta: _

_ Well it was sweet but I can't let people see my Scar, even Scarah and Toralei haven't seen it, Just you. What do you expect me to do?_

* * *

**There was a long period of time when the both of them just stopped messaging each other, and in that period of time she put his number into her Icoffin, just in case she needed to text him again. **

**_2:00 Pm _**

**_School's over_**

* * *

_Johnny: _

_I don't expect you to do anything, except talk to me, can't we meet up or something? _

* * *

_Operetta: _

_Fine but don't expect me to be showin' ma' face to much, let's meet in the rehearsal space_

* * *

_Johnny: _

_Deal_

* * *

**She hid her scar underneath her hair like she did, then walked down the steps that led to the rehearsal space. She walked into the room only to see Johnny sat on the piano bench. She stormed over to the bench then sat down next to him, "So..." He broke the arkward-ness like always. "What?" She snapped. Johnny just rolled his eyes, then she took a deep breath. "Sorry... I'm just not in the mood to be out in public," She sighed. He grinned then stood up, and sat down on the couch. "Well your not out in public, your here, with me," Johnny chuckled, as the red head let out a little smile. "Ah a smile, that's all I wanted," Grinned the spirit. She got up and sat next to him. "Man Johnny, ya'll really know how ta' annoy a ghoul, don't ya'?" She giggled. He raised an eye brow, smirking. "I don't know about annoy, but your blushing pretty red now," He said as she placed her hand over her cheek. He laughed at how her purple skin went red, she gave him a playful shove then made her way over to the piano. She sat on the bench and played a couple of the keys, he got up and sat next to her again. Johnny started to play the piano with her, both their hands touched just as melody came to an end. She looked at him and blushed once more, he leaned closer gently kissing her. **

**'Man, I guess valentines day doesn't suck after all!' She thought. **

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, but don't worry It's not finished yet, still got alot more to write in this story, but till next time

MHAdams OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 Ghostly gossip

**Oh look who's back with the new chapter, what!? Me, Oh yea! Ok lets get back to the story. Oh and by the way Toralei's new hair is like power ghouls Toralei but with a fringe. Enjoy**

* * *

_ **9:00 PM **_

_**One week after valentine****s day **_

**The sound of rustling chains filled the room, the room was dark but the light coming from the laptop brightened the room. A purple shadow floated it's way across the room, the ghost made her way to the same laptop. Did she have the biggest story on her mind, not even close. Nothing, No-thing was going on, well that she knew of.. Gossip was the job, her favourite phrase was, _ 'I'm th_**_**e ghost, and I've got the gossip, check out my blog!' **_** but the ghost had no gossip, so why would someone check out her blog, her new phrase should'v been _' I'm a ghost...That's it I'm a ghost...' _ **

**Her blog had got one million hits, but missing her weekly update would take that away. **

_**PING! PING!**_

**A message popped up on the screen, that read... **

* * *

Unknown

So your having trouble finding,what you say, an actual story that isn't rubbish. But I think I can help...

* * *

**Spectra gazed upon the screen, her mind was telling her to contact back, so she did. Her transparent hands got typing...**

* * *

~'The' Ghostly Gossip~

Well I usually don't get my info from strangers, but I might consider if you give me something I can work with.

Unknown

I've been looking around this school, and I've seen some things I need to share with someone who truly knows how to document it.

~'The' Ghostly Gossip~

So you've got information, do tell...

Unknown

Why don't we meet in person, I know you go to MonsterHigh, well so do I. So how about it, meet in the cattacombs , at 3:00PM tomorrow?

~'The' Ghostly Gossip~

Sounds like a plan, but if your a no show then I'm out!

* * *

**She pressed the send button and waited for the all important reply, but no, nothing. So the ghost shut her laptop and went to bed. **

* * *

**9:00AM **

**At school **

**Spectra wondered the halls of MonsterHigh looking around, thinking about the mystery monster, and about this information. She walked over to two monsters who knew about her being the Ghostly Gossip, and one who didn't, Scarah, Toralei and Operetta. Toarlei and Scarah knew, Operetta didn't, so she couldn't tell them in front of her. She noticed Toralei and Scarah had new hair cuts, Scarah's fringe had gone, and Toralei's short hair was long, long enough for a pony tail that went all the way down her back. New, but not blog worthy. "O.K so if there were one pair of high heels left on the shelf, and they were exactly you and your besties size, would you be kind and buy them for her, or would they just be too drop dead gorgeous for you and you buy them for your self," Asked the ginger kitty as she slurped down an other mouth full of her smoothie. "I'd give them to my friend," Scarah smiled, Operetta put a finger to her chin, "How drop dead gorgeous are we takin'" She said seriously, "Super duper epic drop dead gorgeous," Toralei slurped once more, "Ha like I'd miss out on a pair o' shoes like that!" The phantom quickly replied, taking her compact from the back pocket of her jeans, then looking into it. Spectra floated over to find out what they were talking about, the trio of ghouls burst out laughing, all of their hair bouncing as they did. "Hey ghouls," She spoke with her haunting voice stopping the laughter, "Hey sweet pea, so have ya' heard, people are sayin' that the ghostly gossip ain't gonna write anymore," Operetta half smiled, "Where did you hear that?" Spectra snapped. "Woh!, who put a bee in your bonnet!" Yelled Operetta, Spectra knew she should haven't been so snappy, "Oh sorry I got so, ya' know, anyway who are these 'people'," She used air quotes around people. "Toralei and Scarah," Was her reply, Spectra looked up at the two of them and raised her eye brows. "Oh really?" **

**12:00 **

**In the lunch hall**

**"Eww why has the lunch here gotta be so gross!" Moaned Scarah, as her lunch started to crawl across her tray, as for Operetta, she was fighting off her lunch with a fork. Toralei on the other hand was enjoying her pre-packed tuna sandwich, and Spectra was helping Scarah fight off what was ment to be a muffin. Operetta pushed hers aside, then look across the room, and saw Johnny, Billy, Deuce and Clawd. Toralei nudged her then twirled her orange hair between her fingers, Operetta sat up straight and looked at the werekitty. "I think you should go sit with your boyfriend," She mumbled under the noise, Toralei was the only monster, at school, who knew about her and Johnny. "Nah, ya' know he's wit' his friends, don't wanna jus' go over there and mess thangs up," Muttered the phantom, "Erm Cleo does that all the time! I mean the going over there part not the messing things up.." The first part she shouted, the second part she just said. Toralei nudged her, then she stood up as the werecat watched her move from the table, but she didn't go over to Johnny, she walked out of the lunch room. "Whats up with her?" Asked the ghost, who was floating over her seat. Toralei just sighed then took a bite out of her tuna sandwich. **

* * *

**3:00PM**

**Spectra floated her way down the spiral stair case that led to the cattacombs beneath the school. She approached the place she was supposed to meet this 'Unknown' guy or ghoul. Foot steps got louder, they sounded like high heels. Out of the shadows appeared a ghoul, her hair up in a tight pony tail, and most of her clothes were ripped, she had jungle paint markings on her cheeks. "Wow you look like you used to live in a jungle," The ghost commented as she looked at her nails. The ghoul rolled her eyes, "That's because I did," She smiled not realizing that it was an insult. "The names Jane, Jane Boolittle,"**

**A shadow kept on moving around the cattacombs, like it was listening to every word they spoke,**

**"So I came here for you to tell me some information, not to have a tea party," The ghost grumbled, Jane perked up and fixed her hair, when it didn't need fixing. "Oh sorry, well I was near the lunch hall and I herd a werecat and a redhead, urgh can't remember their names, anyway they were talking about the redheads boy friend, and about some Cleo lass, and something about messing things up, and the werecats the only one who knows about this 'boyfriend'" She used air quotes, " That's all I know about that, but I've got more, and I hope you can document it perfectly," **

**'Redhead, Werecat, Cleo? Fang on a sec, Operetta and Toralei are keeping secrets from me!' The ghost thought, almost shouting aloud. **

**"Looks like the ghost has found her gossip!" Spectra exclaimed, as the the both of them made their way up the stair case. The shadow came to the light, the shadow was Twyla, and she knew something bad was gonna happen. **

* * *

**4:00PM **

**Spectra was typing up her ghostly gossip issue, but not sending it just yet, **

* * *

~The ghostly Gossip~

'I'm the ghost and I've got the gossip!'

So have you ever walked into a room and been told something you should have heard from you beast friends, have you ever been lied to by the person sat in front of you, have you ever been lied to as the person sat in front of them, well I have.

* * *

**Operetta and Scarah were walking down the howlway, a purple shadow was lurking around them. Then Twyla jumped out of the shadow, "Oh sorry ghouls it's kinda what I do, so listen I think I know who the ghostly gossip is," Spoke the purple shadow, Scarah started to look a bit worried, "Who is it, I gotta know!" Shouted the redhead. "It's Spectra, and she planning to write a story about, well..." She muttered scratching the back of her neck, "Spectra!" Operetta exclaimed. Scarah's mind was brought to the 'write a story about'. "About what?" The banshee asked, "Operetta and Johnny..." She mumbled once more, Operetta looked a bit nervous, "Woh why would Spectra be writing a story about you and Johnny?" Scarah snapped, Operetta thought for a second, trying to think of an answer, "O.k... he's kinda sorta ma'... boyfriend," Operetta muttered. **

**Scarah didn't feel very happy about the fact that her beast friend didn't tell her. **

**"How could you not tell me! I thought you were my friend," She yelled. **

**'Not tell her!'**

**"What so its your job to know everything about my personal life!" Operetta yelled back. Scarah started to get a bit angry, "Fine then maybe I'll just stay out of your life for good!" Scarah stormed off...**

* * *

Hi guys well thats it for this chapter, please write a review if ya'll like it!


	5. Chapter 5 Ghoul vs Ghoul

_Oh hey I'm back! Again...but yea enjoy, _

* * *

**Operetta felt angry, and she was getting even more mad as she paced back and fourth inside the rehearsal room, Johnny watched her move back and fourth, back and fourth. "Could ya' stop that your making me dizzy," He complained, she stopped and turned to look at the spirit, "Johnny, I'm in the middle of a of a game of piggy in the middl', Spectra's writing garbage about me, and Scarah hates me because I didn't let her stick her nose in ma' life!," She yelled making the lights above her head rattle. "Okay so why don't you just talk to her," He suggested, "Cus' honey we're ghouls, we hate each other in secret," She walked across the room, her heels clicking after each step. Then sat down on the piano bench, she pressed each key hard. Trying to play the pain away, **

**Johnny was still sat on th****e couch, watching his ghoulfriend almost brake the baby grand piano, "'Retta you need to chill out, if you brake that I'm pretty sure your dad will make you pay for it," He chuckled, walking over to her as her piano playing got milder, and milder, until she stopped and just held her head in her hands. "Hey c'mon, don't get all upset, what can you do, nothing, so stop being upset cause it ain't worth it," He broke the silence, like usual, then he sat down next to her. **

* * *

_**Da, do, do, da doo, do do, ping, ping... **_

**She started to play the piano once more, again trying to play out the pain, **

** Da: *Why do I let others get in the way?* doo: *Beast friends for never* ping: *Stupid ghostly gossip!***

* * *

**"Um are you okay?" Johnny asked, listening to the angry piano playing, she hit the keys harder, and harder, trying to get rid of the pain of her best friends stabbing her in the back. Everything was falling apart, **

**Ping!**

* * *

_~The Ghostly Gossip~_

_'I'm the ghost and...I'm back with the gossip!' _

_Welcome to the one place you can the best and truest gossip, _

_Today I'm going to be talking about a rumor that has come to be true..._

_This past week I found out some info on a monster who I thought was quite close to me, is keeping secrets, apparently Operetta Phantom is dating an unknown monster, who until now was completely unknown but... I've got a lead from some monster, who I have no reason to not trust, this monster has decided to stay unknown, for their own reason's that I have to respect. _

_'When we were speaking, A monster came up to us, and she was talking about 'The Ghostly Gossip' , that she knew who the Ghostly Gossip was, which I will leave out of my statement, anyway, Operetta admitted right in front of my eyes, that she was indeed dating, Johnny Spirit, and that Toralei Stripe knew about it' _

_Well I hope this has been enough proof for you to think twice about the monster you thought was your friend, cause it might turn out that they'll stab you in the back. _

_Till next time... _

_~The Ghostly Gossip~ _

_'I'm the ghost and I've got the gossip' _

* * *

**"How could she do this to me!" She yelled, jumping out of her seat, Johnny watched her stamp around the room. "That's it I'm textin' her right now!" **

* * *

**To: Spectra **

**From Operetta **

**Okay how come you've made me and Toralei look like a bunch o' evil idiots, that's right I know your the ghostly gossip! **

* * *

**To: Operetta **

**From: Spectra **

**I don't know what your talking about...**

* * *

**To: Spectra **

**From: Operetta **

**I think ya' do, and I know Scarah's your known monster who made the statement, **

* * *

**To: Scarah **

**From: Spectra **

**Did u tell Operetta that I'm the ghostly gossip? Because all of a sudden she knows a lot more than she did two days ago. **

**TEXT ME BACK **

**ASAP **

* * *

**To: Spectra **

**From: Scarah **

**No, me and Operetta fell out, but I know who told her about you, it was Twyla. She heard you and some one else talk about her and Johnny. And that's when we fell out. **

* * *

**To: Operetta **

**From: Spectra **

**Just because you and Twyla are all 'buddy, buddy' now doesn't mean you can take it out on me and Scarah, and I wasn't trying to make you or Toralei look like idiots, I was just trying to tell the truth, not to hide secrets...unlike you. **

* * *

**To: Spectra **

**From : Operetta **

**Are you kidding me? When did you tell me about you being the ghostly gossip, urrm you didn't! I had to hear it from some one when my, so called best friend, was supposed to tell me! So I think you had your share of secrets.**

* * *

**To: Operetta **

**From: Scarah **

**Listen I know you hate me and all, but I'm not taking sides, everything was fine until everyone started keeping secrets, can you please talk to me?!**

* * *

**Operetta stared at the texts that her 'friends' had sent her, Johnny just sat on the bench, wondering why she was so mad. "Hey 'retta whats up now?" He asked hoping the answer wasn't long, or bad. "It's nothin' " **

**'Wow that was almost too short' He thought, still watching her pace back and fourth. **

**"I don't belive you Operetta," He muttered, she looked down at her phone, "Why don't ya' belive me?" she walked over to him, she stood in front of him. He stood up, and looked at her, "Because your stamping around the room, and oh you just jumped up and yelled 'How could she do this to me!'" Johnny commented. **

**PING! **

**She picked up the phone and walked away from Johnny, **

* * *

**To: Operetta **

**From: Twyla **

**Are u o.k? Toralei told me about the hole, 'Scarah, Spectra' thing, I feel like its my fault. **

* * *

**"Hello, why have you always got your head in your phone?" He broke the akward-ness, but still making it akward. Operetta had an anger meter, and Johnny just broke it, then she just snapped. "That's all you have ta' say!, I've been pacin' back and fourth for hours, and that's all you care 'bout!" **

**Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!**

**She ignored every single text that popped up on her Icoffin, because she was to busy thinking about what had just burst out of her mouth. Johnny walked away from her and sat down on the leather couch, "Johnny I..I ," The redhead mumbled.**

**'Ah man he probaly hates me now..' **

**PING! **

**She threw the Icoffin on the top of the piano and folded her arms across her chest, then she slammed the piano lid, then sat down on the bench and **

**PING! **

**She decided to pick the phone and check the message. **

* * *

**To: Operetta **

**From: Johnny **

**Hey are you O.K ? And by the way, I'm sorry...**

* * *

**She smiled at the phone and then strolled over to her boyfriend, she sat down next to him as he grinned at her, " You shouldn't be sorry, it's not your fault I'm such a pain in the neck," The phantom giggled. Johnny put his arm around her, "Well I'm not gonna say that your a pain in the neck, but I'm not gonna disagree with you," He smiled. She giggled once more. **

* * *

**Spectra's Diary **

Hey diary, these past days haven't been the best for me, I think I've lost one of my best friends. It's not that I like to gossip, its just, its the only thing I can do right. Anything else I try to do I don't do very well.

Music, its not that I'm bad, its just compared to Operetta I'm nothing...

I can't be the bad girl, that's Toralei's thing.

I'm not popular, that's Gory and Cleo's job

So what do I have...

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, next chapter coming soon...


	6. Chapter 6 Friends again!

**10:00PM**

_**At school **_

**Scarah was walking down the howlway when Toralei on purpose bumped into her, "Oops I didn't see you there, but who ever does," She laughed with a fang filled smile. Scarah just carried on walking down the howlway, ignoring her. This had been tough on her too, it wasn't just Operetta who was upset, Scarah wished that she hadn't been so dramatic when she found out about Johnny. And now Toralei was gonna make her pay for it, by making her life a living nightmare. So to get rid of the nightmare that was Toralei, she'd have to confront the Phantom she'd fallen out with in the first place. **

**Their she was, standing at her locker listening to Grave Yard Smash through her headphones. Scarah took a deep breath, fixed her hair, then walked over to the ghoul, who was bopping her head to the beat. She tapped her shoulder as she stopped bopping her head, she turned around and took out her headphones, shocked at the fact that it was Scarah she turned off the music and unplugged them, the headphones and threw them in her already open locker. "Listen I know you don't want to talk to me-" Scarah was cut off by Operetta, "It's okay Scarah, I don't blame ya' for Spectra not tellin' me about-" She leaned in closer, "The ghostly gossip," She whispered. Scarah's was shocked at the fact that Operetta didn't actually blame her, **

**'Because I'm happy!' played in her head, on a continued loop. **

**"So does that mean we're friends again?" Scarah added. Operetta let out a little giggled and nodded her head. "I guess if I was in your shoes, which I am," She giggled once more, looking down at the silver shoes that Scarah had lent her two days ago, "But yea, I would be as mad as you were, well I would be even more mad," Operetta ruffled her curled red locks, and messed about with her black and white musical note skirt.**

**Suddenly the purple shadow was back, Twyla jumped out. "Hey ghouls, Oh I see your beasties again!" She waved, both of them giggled and nodded. **

* * *

_~The Ghostly Gossip~ _

_The ghost behind the gossip _

* * *

**The 'Ghost behind the gossip' was a way for Spectra to let her readers get to know the real ghostly gossip, it was also a place for them to comment on her posts and talk to Spectra, not the ghostly gossip, but they wouldn't know it was her. But only full subscribers could do it though so not every monster knew the 'REAL' ghostly gossip. **

* * *

Have you ever felt left out? Or alone? Well that's how I feel at the moment, even though I enjoy reading the posts you guys put on my message board, I still need a little 'Beastie' time, but at the moment I've been choosing gossip over friends...

Comment down below if you want more gossip.

'I'm the ghost behind the gossip'

Comment, 3

Leave a comment:

ScarisGhoul22 

'To be honest I've never picked anything over my beasties, they mean the world to me,

KittyCat777 

'How could you choose gossip over friends, how heartless can one monster be?'

SS.444, in reply to KittyCat777 

'Don't be so mean to her, she's just telling the truth, that's more than most monsters can,

* * *

**The comments weren't the nicest, but at least this 'SS.444' stuck up for her, who ever she or he was. Spectra floated down the howlway, passing her old friends, Operetta and Scarah. Spectra had hoped that they'd seen her post, but no they hadn't. Had she really chosen Gossip over friends, yes she had.**

**Scarah and Operetta didn't know what ****to do except just walk past her, the ****akward-ness was so intense that you could reach out and grab it. **

_**Bwoop, **_

**"Talk about saved by the bell, get it cause the bell rang, Yea I need better jokes," Scarah whispered. Operetta and Scarah made their way down the howlway, still thinking about the akward situation.**

* * *

Operetta's diary 

Howdy diary, haven't talked to you in a while, well now I am. Okay so my life is alright, but I still miss 'day at the maul' day wit' Spectra, I was gonna get this black polka dot dress and she was gonna get a purple one. Man do I miss me, Scarah, Toralei and Spectra being best friends, but I don't forgive her for what she did.

* * *

**5:00PM **

**In the rehearsal room **

**She played the piano ever so gently, unlike the yesterday when she was almost braking it. Apart from her the room was empty, even though she would like to spend time with her boyfriend, she had to have a little time to her self. **

**Ping! **

**It was a text from the one and only person she wanted to be with at the point in time, Johnny, **

* * *

To: Operetta

From: Johnny

Hey 'retta, do you want some company, I'm on way to the die-ner, ya' wanna come with,

* * *

To: Johnny

From: Operetta

Sure,

* * *

To: Operetta

From: Scarah

Hey wanna go to the maul? We can try on cute outfits...

* * *

To: Scarah

From: Operetta

Sorry I can't I'm goin' to the die-ner with Johnny, but at school tomorrow I'm gonna make up with Spectra, so we can have our maul day after school.

* * *

To: Operetta

From: Scarah

Um...Okay but what makes you think Spectra's gonna wanna be your friend again?

* * *

To: Operetta

From: Johnny

Okay, but you better be ready to go cause I'm just outside of school.

* * *

To: Johnny

From: Operetta

Okay darlin' I'll meet ya' out there

* * *

**She got up and made her way through the catacombs, then finally making her way to the howlway. **

**Ping! **

**It was Scarah again**

* * *

To: Operetta

From: Scarah

Umm Hello, have you been locked in a coffin, TEXT ME!

* * *

**Operetta had not been locked in a coffin, she just wasn't gonna 'stick her head in her phone' like Johnny said she did.**

* * *

**6:08 PM **

**On some random street... **

**"Ha, yea right!" Giggled a very giddy Operetta. Johnny laughed along with her, "I'm not kidding, Heath actually said that," He chuckled, She tossed her head back and laughed one more time. She looked at him and just carried on acting giddy, very giddy. **

**Even though it was only six o'clock it had got dark fast, the moon was out and every werewolf was out there to see it. The stars shone, but the street lights outside out shined them. "Do ya' know what I miss 'bout Gnarsden?" She sighed, "No what," **

**She looked up at the sky, trying to spot the stars, "You could see th' stars at night," She sighed once more. "Well I guess that's New Salem for ya', but if you loved Gnarsden so much why'd you leave?" He asked, shoving his hands in the front pocket of his jeans. Operetta took a deep breath, "Well the problem back home was there was a lot o' monster hatin' normie's, long story short I had a problem wit' the normie kids, they took ma' mask, and yea..." Explained the phantom, folding her arms. "Speaking of masks when did you find yours?" he asked, "Ma' daddy found another one, don't know where from," **

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, okay sorry there not long but still I write short ones so I can post them more usual ok well bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ghost behind the gossip

**12:00PM **

**It was the next day, also known as the day Operetta was meant to become friends again with Spectra, but a cat got in her way. **

_**Bing!**_

**"What know Toralei?" ****She answered the phone. **

**"I'm just gonna say this because I'm your friend, your stupid for having even stupider friends!" **

**"Does that count you?" Operetta chuckled, probaly making Toralei roll her green kitty eyes. **

**"Ha you make me laugh 'retta but I'm not joking, If they treat you so bad why are you friends with them?, I'm just looking out for you," She purred. **

**The line went dead, Operetta had hung up on her, then she placed the phone back in her denim jean pocket. After hearing the cold hard _maybe not the_ truth from Toralei she had second thoughts about confronting Spectra, _was it the truth?_, probaly not, but there was a chance it was. And if it was then so much for happy ever after, but who's cares this was real unlife, not some fairy tale. Some people arn't as lucky as others, and others lived in their fairy tales. **

* * *

**Spectra sat down on the curb outside with her laptop, typing up the next post for the ghostly gossip. Still trying to apologize through the hidden gossiper, that wasn't that hidden anymore. Everything she tried to keep under wraps got uncovered, her best friends hated her, and so did the monsters who read her last post, **

* * *

**Post a comment... **

**: **

**Comments 2373 **

**DreamBigGhoul **

**How could you choose fame over friends, Call me a hater, because I'm hating. **

**DoomAndGloom ****in reply to DreambigGhoul **

**FBNRL but no I agree,**

**Buggyboo **

** I love you GG but c'mon!**

**Click here for more comments**

* * *

**5:00PM**

**Spectra was now in a dark room, typing the last letter in the post,** (Which was _E)_** , then SEND! **

* * *

~The Ghostly Gossip~

'I'm the ghost and I've got the gossip'

Why good afternoon my fellow monsters, today I'm making an on air announcement later this afternoon at seven PM. It'll take place at the die-ner, hope to see you there, byee

* * *

**Bing, Ping, tick tick. **

**Every monsters phone buzzed, bwooped and binged, making monsters think _OMGHOUL! _ As for Toralei, she wanted to spoil everything and expose Spectra for who she was, but who was that? **

* * *

**7:00Pm also known as...****OH MY GHOUL TIME! **

**Almost every monster in New Salem was there, even Operetta and Scarah. _'We are never fanging out together' _ Was blaring through the speakers, "I hate this song.." Johnny muttered, standing next to Operetta who was standing next to Scarah."Weeee are never ever fangiiiing out together!_" _Scarah sang loudly. Operetta laughed at her mint green friend who was singing some words right and some words wrong, then she stopped singing, "What are you even doing here Johnny?" She commented. Operetta could feel the akward-ness building up. "To back up 'retta, now why are you here?" He fired back. "O...Kay," Operetta broke the akward-ness between her boyfriend and her best friend. The music stopped right in the middle. "Ah man!" Scarah shouted, then a silhouette appeared on the t.v that used to be playing Terror Swift. It was a ghoul, then a caption popped up on the screen saying 'The Ghost behind the gossip' **

**"Hey guys and ghouls, it's me the ghostly gossip" The silhouette spoke. **

**"So she's a girl,"Toralei purred, pretending that she didn't know it was Spectra. Operetta rolled her eyes at Toralei and Spectra, then stomped her foot. Just as her saddle shoe made contact with the ground the monitor went black. A light switch got turned on and a purple glow got closer to the camera that was filming it. Finally the ghost decided to come clean, there she was stood there in her ghostly glory. Toralei stamped her foot in frustration. Operetta and Scarah were quite shocked at what she'd done, Johnny just didn't care. "Ooo Shocker!" He mumbled to the two of them, both the ghouls just giggled at the comment he'd made. Then the T.V went off and the purple glow reached the door way, everyone turned around and saw Spectra float into the room. Almost everyone ran over to get an autograph, but Scarah, Operetta and Johnny stayed. "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Scarah shrieked, as Operetta held her back, "Ya' don't have enough ta' giv' away," Operetta giggled letting go of her friend.**

* * *

Again sorry it's so short working on two other story's


	8. Chapter 8 Jane

**After the bomb shell that was Spectra's honesty everyone just wanted to go home, but two ghouls had some talking to do, and Spectra was gonna listen. The ghost hovered over a blue stool as Scarah and Operetta made their way towards her, leaving Johnny sat in one of the booths. Scarah stood nervously trying to speak but saying nothing. Operetta just stood there with a hand on her hip, then being nudged by Scarah, "Okay Spectra, why did you do that?" The redhead asked. Spectra knew why she'd done it, she just didn't know how to explain it. "I did it cause I thought if I did we could be friends again," Spectra smiled. Scarah smiled and Operetta rolled her eyes at Spectra, "Yea right, now tell me the real reason," Operetta said holding in her anger. Spectra tried to explain the change of heart but sadly the redhead didn't or wanted to understand, instead she left Scarah and Spectra to be besties again, then sat with Johnny. "I really hope she'll forgive me," Spectra muttered floating out of the die-ner. Scarah threw her arms in the air with frustration, "Why are we always fighting!" she yelled making everyone in there look at her. **

* * *

**At school **

**'Was everything this akward' **

**Operetta made her way towards the end of the hallway, trying to ignore her two ex-bestfriends. The three ghouls might has well have been complete strangers, because that's the way things were going. There was no way of telling when they would be friends again, but the three of them were hoping that it'd be soon. Even though they looked like they hated each other, the real truth was that they needed each other. Fights may happen, but friends are forever. **

**Operetta walked down the spiral staircase that lead to the catacombs, then up another staircase that brought her to the rehearsal space. She opened the door to see that the hole of the room was covered in frost, the ghoul walked in but then slipped on the ice that was frozen onto the concrete floor. "What the heck!" She yelled making the frozen lights rattle, Jane came running in and saw the redhead on the floor. "Oh dear, Shiver is in so much trouble when I get my claws on her!" Jane helped Operetta up, Shiver came crawling out from behind the piano. "What the oh-" She slipped again, falling on her butt. Jane caught Shiver as she jumped into her arms, "Ya' know if you don't want to slip you should wear flats like me," Jane looked at her pink trainers, "But I do like to wear a good pair of heels from time to time," Operetta stood up again and quickly dashed over to the unfrozen doorway that Jane was stood in. "So Shiver can freeze stuff too, I thought Abbey could just do that?" Operetta asked stroking the woolly mammoth. Jane laughed, then placed Shiver back on the floor, "Shiver's always cold, in touch I mean, and after a while it spreads, so now you know what happened to this little room right here," Jane smiled, Operetta lifted her hand from Shiver's fur and saw that her light purple hand was covered in frost. She wiped her hand on her blue jeans and then searched the room for her spider, whom she'd left in there to wait for her. "Menphis darlin' where are ya'?" She called out. Jane took notice of this, **

**'Who's Menphis?' Jane thought. **

**A tiny purple spider jumped out the top of the baby grand piano, Operetta ran over to him then picked him up. Jane grinned seeing that Menphis was a pet, since she had the ability to talk to animals it would be no problem. As soon as he looked at Jane he started to communicate, **

**'Who's that?' **

**And Jane was about to reply when, "Oh that's Jane, I thank she's new," Operetta smiled placing Menphis on her shoulder. Jane's eyes widened, "You can understand him?!" Menphis waved at her, Operetta nodded making Jane look surprised. "But, but how?!" Jane muttered. Operetta laughed, "Nah I'm just messin' wit ya', I was jus' tellin' him that y'r not a threat,that's all" Operetta explained, Jane didn't know how to react, or what to say. "I've been meanin' ta' ask ya' this darlin', and I hope ya' don't thank I'm rude, but why are ya'll always wit' animals?" She asked, "Oh well I can understand them, and when I talk they can understand me," **

**'Um... you can' Menphis would have said if he'd wanted to open his mouth. **

**"COOL! Talk ta' Menphis for me!" Operetta exclaimed. Menphis shook his head at Jane, 'I can understand _you_ just fine 'retta!" Menphis tried to make the redhead hear but the only one who understood him was Jane. "Oh your names 'retta, well mines Jane," Operetta laughed once more, "Nah that's jus' the shortened version, ma' names Operetta," She smiled holding her hand out wanting Jane to shake hands with her. **

* * *

Sorry its sort but you guys asked for an update so here it is!


End file.
